


Drooling

by quietnight



Series: Inktober 2018 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Domestic, Humiliation, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, a perfectly acceptable beer being used in ways the brewer definitely did not intend, but which i cannot help but think they would approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: The word "drooling" means only one thing to me and that's VIDEOPHONES. Here is my homage to easyforpauline and the continuing wacky sex adventures of Steve and Bucko.  I had a rough few months this summer and reading this series was like immersing my soul in the lavender scented jacuzzi on the deck of my private condo on the beaches of Fiji as the warm tropical air bathed my face while Alexandre my handsome maitre d' knelt to offer me my fifth bourbon julep made with mint muddled by cherubim.





	Drooling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everyone in Town's Mighty Scared, What With All the Gold and the Outlaws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037497) by [easyforpauline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyforpauline/pseuds/easyforpauline). 



> Thanks to magdaliny and silentwalrus for inspiration and encouragement YA'LL CAN COME TO FIJI TOO I GUESS

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/44214006995/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
